


How to Survive an Adam Sandler Movie While Sober

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Also sorry no dicks this time, Also tomorrow's my birthday so I might as well just indulge myself lol, Bellybutton Fetish, Birthday Sex, F/F, I have needs and they must be indulged sometimes, Navel Fetish, Ok it's not really sex but I think it applies here, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Nozomi asks you to take her to see an Adam Sandler movie for her birthday. You think it's going to be excruciating, but Nozomi makes it a lot more fun for you. With sex. If you couldn't already tell.





	How to Survive an Adam Sandler Movie While Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so.... it's been a while since I did one of these. Yeah, I know it's not hot, but tomorrow's my birthday, let me be freaky!!! 
> 
> Don't worry tho, next thing I do won't have any bellybuttons, I promise! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Nozomi Tojo was a woman of mystery. Nobody really knew what went on in that head of her’s, she was a total wild card. You had known her for quite a while, and even though you were dating her, you still could never tell if she was scheming something or not. That’s why you couldn’t help but shake this suspicious feeling when she asked you to take her to the movies for her birthday. It wasn’t like going to the movies with her wasn’t normal, you’d done it plenty of times, it was just really simple for a birthday present. Or maybe you were just salty that she turned you down when you tried to make a cake for her. It wasn’t like your cooking was bad or anything. Or was it? Fuck, being self conscious was stupid.

“You ok?” Nozomi asked, tapping you on the shoulder to snap you out of your trance.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” You reply, looking at her and giving her a weak smile, “But are you sure this is what you want for your birthday? I mean, I don’t mind if this is all you want, but… I just feel like this is a little underwhelming for you, y’know?” In all honesty, this was. Going to an Adam Sandler movie was considered torture in most countries especially for her. It was kind of suspicious that wanted to go see this, but her taste in movies was pretty weird. She never really had a preferred genre, she just watched whatever she thought looked good. Although it was pretty clear that this movie was shit, so either your girlfriend had bad taste in films or she had ulterior motives.

“Nah, a movie is fine, trust me!” Nozomi chuckled, giving you an innocent smile, “I appreciate that you want to go to the ends of the earth for my birthday, but I don’t really want anything big. I just want to spend some time with you! Now c’mon, let’s get some good seats.” Nozomi grabbed the sleeve of your jacket and pulled you along, eagerly bouncing up and down while you just followed with little resistance. Deep down you were dreading this, it was going to be two and a half hours of pure hell. But since you were her girlfriend, it would be alright as long as she was happy with it.

You followed Nozomi to the other side of the theater, looking around to see that the place was pretty packed. For a movie that everybody knew was going to be shit, it was kind of jarring to see what was almost a full house. The back rows were pretty vacant by comparison, they were like a ghost town compared to the rest of the theater. Nozomi seemed to like these the best, and she dragged you all the way to the back right corner, far away from everybody else.

“Babe, don’t you think we should move up a bit?” You asked while she plopped down into the chair at the end of the row, “The next few rows are empty too, and we’ll get a better view of the movie if we get a little closer.”

“I know, but then we don’t have to deal with anybody,” Nozomi replied, getting comfortable in her chair, “Like I said, I just want to spend some time with you tonight. So a nice, secluded spot is the perfect place for that.” You look down at her with a puzzled look on her face. Something didn’t seem right here. If she wanted to just spend time with you, then she should have accepted your offer to just stay home and eat cake. Not go out to the movies and sit in a dirty theater with a bunch of weirdos who wanted to watch some shitty movie. It was weird, to say the least.

“Alright, at least I won’t have to worry about anybody’s bald head blocking my view of Adam Sandler’s lovely face,” You joked, which got a chuckle out of Nozomi. You sat down in your seat just as the lights were going dim. The room fell silent, save for some idle chatter and whispers, and with that the previews started up. Some of them actually looked pretty good, and some of them were straight up garbage. There was one for some thing that you liked as a kid, and it was handled properly and looked like it would be a nice nostalgia trip. Then there was one that was also for another thing you liked as a kid, but it was directed by Michael Bay. ‘Nuff said there.

Every now and then you’d look to your left just to see how Nozomi was doing, and from the looks of it she was pretty comfortable. She had a smile on her face, so that meant that she was at enjoying herself. Which was good, because you didn’t take her here just so she could be miserable. That at least made watching this unholy bastard of a movie worth it, even if you were losing brain cells that could be used to get you into a good college or something.

Speaking of losing brain cells, the movie was starting. You turned your attention back to the screen, watching as all the opening logos flew by and faded into one another. You let out a quiet sigh, preparing yourself for the onslaught of stupidity that was this film. A film that people thought would be a good idea, and put money into. Ok, maybe you were being too harsh on this, you’ve seen movies that have completely won you over when you were in this mindset. Perhaps this would be one of them as well.

 

Twenty Minutes Later… 

 

Jesus fucking christ you were wrong, you were so fucking wrong this movie was terrible, abhorrent, disgusting!!! Never in your life had you seen something so insulting, and you weren’t even that far in! It was total agony just looking at the screen, and yet your eyes were glued to it like a combination car crash train wreck that resulted in the deaths of hundreds of orphaned puppies. Of course, this wasn’t as bad as that, but it was still painful to watch nonetheless.

Despite all of this suffering, it was all worth it to make Nozomi. After all, you wouldn’t go to an Adam Sandler movie for any other reason, so sitting through this for another two hours didn’t seem all that terrible. You took a deep breath and relaxed, taking comfort in that aspect as you kept on staring at Adam Sandler being Adam Sandler while focusing on the one thing that was currently dulling this pain.

Just as you relaxed, however, you felt the sudden urge to jump out of your seat as something brushed against your left thigh. It wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest, in fact it felt kinda good, it was just surprising.

You quickly glanced down at your leg, the distraction having enough power to finally pull your eyes away from that shitshow. You expected that feeling to be some part of your jacket just brushing against you while you adjusted yourself, but you were wrong. The thing that caused the disturbance was a hand, coming from the person sitting next to you. You felt your stomach backflip as Nozomi trailed further up, moving inwards towards your groin at an agonizingly slow tempo. You turned to the left to see Nozomi looking back at you, a rather saucy look in her eyes as she reached over the armrest to go further between your legs.

“Hey,” She whispered, “This movie’s pretty bad, right?” All you can do is nod in approval and bite your lip, trying to hold in a gasp as you feel her press against your core through the denim shorts.

This was quite bold of her, she’d never touched you below the belt in public before. Sure, she’d grab your boobs every now and then, that was just something she did, but this… this was new. You weren’t sure if you liked it or not, but it was keeping your attention away from the movie so you weren’t going to complain.

“Truth be told, I knew this was going to be painful to sit through,” Nozomi confessed, leaning in closer to your ear, “But that just makes drowning it out all the easier, wouldn’t you agree?” Once again, you nodded without a word, feeling some very shameful emotions bubbling up within you as her hot breath tickled the inside of your ear. You stayed still as Nozomi got up from her seat and onto her knees in the aisle, spreading your legs so that she could position herself between them. You sank down into your seat and moved your pelvis towards her, already giving her easier access to it. Sure you were in public, but anything was better than watching Adam Sandler eat donkey shit or whatever was going on in the movie. Frankly you didn’t care, you just wanted Nozomi to have her way with you.

Nozomi’s hand moved away from your crotch and outward and upwards to your hips,her fingers tiptoeing along the outline of your body while she looked up at you with a hungry little look in those beautiful green eyes. Her hands just walked on up, although instead of slipping under your shirt and pulling your shorts down, she pinched the bottom of said shit and started to roll it up. Which was bad.

Now, you and Nozomi had had sex many times before. You’ve both a lot of kinky stuff, and it was always fun to indulge yourself with such a lovely, understanding girl. But there was one thing that you always felt conflicted about that Nozomi loved to do. See, she really liked to lick your bellybutton. Lord knows why, she just did. You were perfectly fine with that, you weren’t gonna judge or shame such a harmless fetish. But, your stomach was beyond sensitive, like one touch would make more soaked than the drop on a log flume. Not only that, but it made you moan loud, like really REALLY loud. Which wouldn’t really bode well since you were both in a crowded movie theater. So yeah, this was bad.

Nozomi placed a finger on your solar plexus and began to slowly drag it down the center of your stomach. You squirmed in your seat and grasped firmly onto the armrests, biting your lip hard in order to keep your moans in. There were some giggles too, you were a little ticklish, but they were overtaken by the more pleasurable sensations that you were getting from this. Your girlfriend pushed her finger against your shallow little navel, which made you stomach muscles tense up as she gently rubbed it against you. You could hear her chuckle as you gasped and growled, it was like she was trying to get you caught. It was times like these that made you regret dating a tease. But at the same time, you loved it when she toyed with you like this.

“Ahhhhh, I love how firm you get when I touch you here!” Nozomi cooed, running her free hand along your hardened abdominals. Her voice was so playful and sweet as she felt you up, her hand moving away from your navel so she could gently graze both of her hands along your belly. You closed your eyes and tried to resist it, but you quickly gave into it and pushed your back out into her hands, slumping into your chair so Nozomi could have easier access to your stomach.

“Nozomi, you really should have asked me for this to begin with…” You croaked, embarrassed by how sublime this felt after just a little rubbing, “W-We could have done this somewhere more… private.”

“Well, we could have, but where’s the fun in that~?” Nozomi replied, her hands beginning to drift along your sides, “I mean, we could get caught at any moment, isn’t it exciting??” You felt a pit form in your stomach as she got so enthusiastic, hating to admit to yourself that she was kind of right. This was rather thrilling, even if you two were probably going to get kicked out by the end of it. You looked away and growled under your breath, which brought a smile to your girlfriend’s lips.

“That’s what I thought~” Nozomi stated all matter-of-factly. She knew she was right, you were loving this. Although it’s not like you could really convince her not to do this, it was her birthday after all. If you could sit through an Adam Sandler movie and not go insane, you could stand a little belly licking without screaming your lungs out. Hopefully…

Nozomi grabbed onto your hips and brought your pants down a little bit, exposing more of your stomach as she got ready to indulge herself. Even though her face wasn’t too close to your stomach, you could still feel her warm breath bathing it as she exhaled. She was just as excited as you, despite acting all cool and collected. She just held herself there for a few seconds, letting the anticipation get to you so she could watch you squirm around in your chair. She could be such a sadist sometimes. You loved it though, it was cute.

Eventually enough was enough, and you decided to speed things up by getting her to move yourself. You released your grip on the left armrest with your hand and put it behind Nozomi’s head, where upon you pushed it down into your stomach. Nozomi was indeed surprised by how forward you were being, but she didn’t take any time to say anything now that she had your delicious little tummy grinding up against her face. Her grip on your hips got a little tighter as she pushed forward and pressed her lips against your belly, planting a sloppy kiss right in the middle of your stomach. The kiss sent a shiver up your spine and down to your loins, and your knees were already shaking after just one smooch. After giving you that kiss to start out with, Nozomi began to cover your abdomen in kisses, grazing her lips against it as she moved about. She went to each of your ab muscles and planted a little smooch on each, going around clockwise and leaving little licks wherever she went.

The feeling of her tongue randomly lapping along your stomach at different intervals was enough to get a few moderately loud squeaks out of you, which were muffled as you clasped your hand over your mouth. You were really starting to hate how good she was at this, it was not good for your health. Or perhaps you were just really sensitive. Honestly it could just be a combination of the two. But whatever it was, it still made you feel really fucking good, and she hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

Nozomi kept on making her rounds, circling around your navel like a shark about to go for it’s prey. You tried to direct her head to your sweet spot, but she resisted and kept on teasing you. Your moaning was getting to the point where it was nearly impossible to hold back. You could swear there were people who were catching on, some were turning their heads as well as they tried to see where that weird muffled noise was coming from. Although to be fair it was more interesting than Adam Sandler, so you couldn’t blame them for wanting to turn their attention. But you sure as hell didn’t want that attention to be directed towards you while you were losing yourself to Nozomi.

While you were distracted by the unwanted attention, you suddenly felt that warm, silky smooth lingua head straight for your navel. The shock of that grinding against your shallow bellybutton without any warning hit you like a truck, and despite that sounding like it’d hurt, it actually felt rather good. Her tongue wiggled up against it like your stomach was an ice cream cone, lapping about to her heart’s content while all you could do was sit there and squirm. She lightly applied some pressure and pulled your hips into her, grinding the flat of her tongue against it while she held you in place. Although keeping you still was easier said than done, since you were spasming and gyrating your hips like some kind of expert belly dancer. That and the way it would concave every now and again made it moderately hard for her to do her thing.

You weren’t able to keep a straight face with Nozomi doing you like this, it was virtually impossible. Her tongue was just so smooth and warm, and it was making you melt. You could barely hold yourself back as she licked you with that perfect tongue. You felt like you were going to slip up at any moment and the whole theater would catch wind of what the two of you were doing. But you were somewhat confident in your ability to keep your moans from being released at the fullest, even if they were still pretty loud with your hand clasped over your mouth. Your grip there was almost as hard as your grip on Nozomi’s head, your nails felt as though they were trying to pierce her skull with the amount of pressure you were applying to it.

That wasn’t enough, however, as all it took to break that was a surprise hickey. Nozomi kissed it and gave it a little suck, her tongue still flicking against it while her teeth grazed over it as well. It wasn’t enough to bruise you, but it felt really really fucking good. It felt so good, that in that moment you let a very loud, very juicy yelp slip out. 

You were able to stop it a split second after it escaped, but it looked as though everybody had heard you that time. People in the front row were starting to look back in your direction, and the thought of having so many eyes on you doing such perverted things was humiliating beyond belief. You looked down at Nozomi and glared, but found it hard to keep a straight face as she just stared back up at you with her tongue pressed up against your sweet spot.

“You really want us to get caught, don’t you~?” Nozomi teased, her little remark making your cheeks burn like crazy. She really knew how to push your buttons, no pun intended. Although while you were mad as hell, you were also really fucking turned on. Plus you were already this far into it, so might as well go all the way. Even if it did mean getting kicked out of an Adam Sandler movie.

“J-Just shut up and lick me, ok??” You hiss back at her, pushing her head back down into you again. Admittedly, you should be the one shutting the fuck up, but how could you when you had the sexiest girl you knew going down on you?

Regardless, you weren’t going to let something like that happen again. You slipped your your right hand out of your jacket sleeve and grabbed the end of it in your mouth, holding it tight between your jaw so you could silence your screams hands free. With your right hand free now, you placed it on Nozomi’s head and pushed down. Although it’s not like she needed the extra encouragement, you just wanted to shut her up before things got worse. Seriously if you got caught, you were probably going to die of embarrassment. Or worse, you would get kicked out of the movie theater forever, and this was the only one that was in walking distance. But whatever happened would happen, and you were just gonna have to live with it. Besides, at least you were getting one sick orgasm out of it.

Seeing how you were so anxious to get back to the good stuff, Nozomi picked up where she left off, pressing her lips up against your navel once again and giving it a sloppy kiss before she began rubbing her tongue against it. She released her hold on your hips and opted to hug your waist instead, which allowed her to deeper into your shallow button while also keeping you from squirming too much. With you now in place, her licking got a lot more aggressive than before, picking up speed and going harder against your bellybutton like she was trying to push it in. The increase in output was really making your body heat up, and you would probably be begging for more had you not been trying to keep quiet. She just kept vigorously smashing that tongue into you, going at that knot like she was trying to untie it.

Nozomi went a little further and added some more of those kisses into the mix, alternating between lashing her tongue on you and sucking on it like she was trying to pop it out. Every time she did it sent a jolt all throughout you that really made you wanna scream, especially because of how it made your loins throb like crazy. You were so fucking wet down there that the stains would probably never come out. But you weren’t worrying about that, you were too busy having your navel eaten out to worry about such silly things.

The lewd squishing noises were definitely helping to put you in this lust-drunken state, hearing Nozomi sucking and smacking her lips against you while she moaned under her breath was like music to your ears. Every single little sound she made just made you shiver in turn, completely undoing you just as much as the bellybutton blowjob you were getting. The way she was thrusting her tongue into you wasn’t helping either, every pumping motion just made your knees buckle and your jaw clamp tighter onto your sleeve. This was also helped by the fact that you were arching up into her as far as you could, just surrendering your bellybutton to her so she could do whatever she pleased. And that definitely pleased you~

You never wanted your tongue to leave that spot, it was pure bliss just having her eat you out there. Even if it felt like you were going to cum your fucking brains out at any second, you were still hoping that you could just enjoy this divine feeling forever. But since you couldn’t you were a-ok with finishing as spectacularly hard as you could.

Your legs wrapped around her lower back and you pushed up into her as hard as you could, letting your body tell her that you were so close, that you needed just a little more if you wanted that sweet release. Nozomi seemed to understand this, and once again picked up the pace tenfold. Her tongue just went so fast and lapped at you rapid fire, occasionally switching back to fucking you just to keep you on edge. It certainly did, judging by how fucking heated your core was. The licking just kept on going, and it was getting you tremendously closer by the second. You grabbed fistfuls of her hair as you got closer to your climax, and with just a few more little thrusts of her tongue, you achieved it.

A loud fucking scream escaped from the back of your throat as you threw your head up once again, thursting your hips and abdomen up into your girlfriend as Nozomi’s handiwork rocked your body. Everything just felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. It also felt like you were just bursting with ecstasy, which you also were because you were kind of a squirter in addition to being a banshee of a screamer. Nozomi pulled back and just let you ride it out, looking up at you with her chin resting against your belly while you enjoyed your high. It took you little while to come down, although it felt like an eternity to you, and once the feeling was gone you were sweaty, exhausted, and oh so ready for more.

“Nozomi, I will never understand how you do that, and I never wanna know because it’s… wow. But never do that again when we’re out.” You take the sleeve out of your mouth and let out a sigh, regaining your composure after that scene you just made. Speaking of which, you looked around to see if anybody was staring at you. Funnily enough, nobody was. And thank god for that, Adam Sandler had saved you from a very embarrassing evening by distracting everybody with his stupid jokes. Although some probably did watch the whole shebang with you and your girlfriend, and that made your face heat up like crazy.

“Hehe, I’m not sure either, but I don’t think I can do that. It’s too much fun messing with you,” Nozomi chuckled, standing up and sitting back down in her seat beside you. You scowled and frown at her, hating the fact that you really did enjoy that, even if it was embarrassing as fuck. From the looks of things, the movie was still going, but the both of you couldn’t care less. “Wanna leave now and go back home?”

“You already know the answer to that,” You said, and with that the both of you quickly exited the theater, getting outside into the fresh night air and start walking away as quickly as possible. Yeah, even if nobody found out, you were never going back there again. Eventually the two of you slowed down, and the second you did Nozomi clung to your arm and rested her head on your shoulder.

“Thanks for letting me do that to you on such short notice, it was a lovely birthday present seeing you get all flustered~” Nozomi said, smiling up at you with that smirk that always melted your heart.

“You’re welcome. I mean, I would’ve preferred to make you a cake or something, but that worked too,” You joked, making her laugh a bit.

“Well, you can eat something else for me when we get home,” Your girlfriend replied, making your cheeks light up almost instantly.

“I guess I can do that,” You said calmly even though internally you were kinda freaking out, “After all, I do need to get some payback for that.”

“Aww, save that for later, ‘kay? It is my birthday, after all.”

“Fiiiiine…. But I’m totally gonna embarrass you tomorrow.” You threatened.

“I’ll be looking forward to it~” Nozomi, and with that the two of you went back home and enjoyed the rest of your evening together.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, you made it to the end, congrats!
> 
> What'd ya think? Was it good? Bad? Mediocre? Really weird? Ok for get that last one of course it was. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, so any criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
